


Lost Love Found

by Siancore



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Richonne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Written for the 'Richonne Love Letters Challenge' by richonnefics on Tumblr - Day 3: Lost Love Found – The one that got away comes back around. How do you let them know how you feel?





	Lost Love Found

**Author's Note:**

> Extended my offering for 'Richonne Love Letters Challenge' - planning on adding another chapter after this.

 

The sun shone down on her bare arms and the soft breeze offered reprieve from the striking heat. The warmth was one of the things that Michonne had missed the most while she had lived up North. She could hardly believe it was seven years since she had been back to Georgia. She had missed the easy-going nature of the locals; the friendliness and helpfulness that the people imbued the small town with. She really felt like she was home.

She smiled and looked around the small living room; there were not that many boxes she needed to unpack. When she left King County all those years ago, she only took what she could carry in one bag. Her mind drifted back to that time, and she felt a small pang of regret wash over her. That was short lived as there came a knocking on her front door. Knowing it could only be her close friends, Michonne smiled and answered the door. She was met by Sasha, Maggie, and Jesus; each wearing wide grins. They hugged Michonne in turn and then entered the house.

"This is nice," said Sasha as examined the premises.

"I think I was in here once before," said Maggie. "Back in high school at some party."

"It's cute," Jesus offered.

"Oh my gosh, Michonne!" Maggie exclaimed before hugging her friend once more. "I can't believe you're actually here."

"I know," said Michonne.

"We're glad you're back," said Jesus.

"Yeah," Sasha agreed as she peeped around from the corridor. "We missed you."

"I missed you guys, too," said Michonne. "And thanks so much for helping me unpack."

"Don't mention it," said Jesus, before adding, "Let's get started.

xXxXx

"You gonna say something?" asked Jesus, as he drank down the last of his coffee.

"Nothin' to say," said Rick while peering out of his kitchen window; he was overcome by a number of contradictory emotions.

Upon hearing that the love of his life, Michonne, had returned, he felt his stomach drop. He felt hopeful and sad, irritated and happy. His heart beat faster, yet ached at the same time. He was angry with himself for feeling that fleeting moment of joy when Jesus had informed him that she was back in town. He then felt guilty for wishing she had never come back at all.

"Are you at least gonna ask what she's doing here?" Jesus questioned his friend.

Rick shrugged.

"No," he said, before taking a seat back at the kitchen table. "Don't care."

That was a lie. Rick cared very much about what his lost love was doing. At the beginning, he would ask their mutual friends about her wellbeing, but it only hurt his heart even more to know that she was well; that she was happy in her career choice; that she was doing fine without him. He had always suspected he loved her more than she did him. Why else, he pondered, would it be so easy for her to leave what they had? What he was unaware of, in his heartbreak and sadness, was that she was hurting for him as well.

Alas, that was years ago and Rick thought he was over her for good. This news regarding her return had shaken him to his core. So he lied to their friend, even though Jesus knew that the feelings were still there.

"Okay," said Jesus. "Just giving you the heads up in case you run into her at the store or something."

Rick sighed.

"I hope not," he offered flatly, fallaciously. "But since y'all are still best buds, maybe you could do me a favor?"

"What is it?" asked.

"Drop some of her shit back to her that she left here," said Rick, trying to hide a lot of his hurt.

"Sure," said Jesus as he stood from the table and approached the sink. "But it'll have to wait until later tonight 'cause I've gotta run."

"Okay, I'm rostered on tonight. Take my backdoor key. I'll leave the stuff on the table for you," said Rick as he removed the key and handed it to his friend. "Just take it all. I don't want it here anymore. And thank you."

Jesus nodded and gave Rick a small smile, "It's no trouble at all."

xXxXx

The box was brimming with items that Michonne had left and Rick had held onto. A headband or two; several comic books and novels; some items of clothing; and a multi-colored cat sculpture. Rick held the colourful cat in his hands and smiled at the object. He never really liked it, but Michonne adored the thing. When they split up, she left with such haste that she forgot to take it. Suddenly, Rick felt sad again as he placed the statue into the box.

Running his fingers through his hair, he walked to one of the drawers in the kitchen and retrieved writing materials. He knew he did not want to see Michonne just yet, but he would write her note.

_To Michonne_ , it started. _Here are some of your things you left. I kept them safe for you…._

"Damn it," said Rick as he scrunched the note up and tossed it on the floor; unhappy with what he had written and feeling like it was a charade.

He took another piece of lined paper and began another note.

_Michonne, here's your shit you left behind when you dumped me…_

Rick stopped and then tore that page from the writing pad too, giving it the same fate at the other. That was not what he wanted to say at all; that was too crass. Taking a deep breath, Rick began to write:

_Dear Michonne_ ,

_It's been a while. I heard you were back in town, Jesus told me. But you already knew that._

_Honestly, I was conflicted about the news. I wanted to know why, after all this time, and after what happened between us, did you decide to come back to King County? I don't have any right to ask. I'm sorry if I overstepped. Somewhere inside I kind of hoped that it was for me. But that's just foolish of me to think that way._

_I hope your life has treated you well. I always knew you'd be successful where ever you were. I'm just sorry it couldn't have been with me._

He stopped a moment and held the pen to his lips. There was something therapeutic about writing his feelings down. Even though he had no intention of ever letting her see the letter. Feeling better, Rick continued to write his most sincere and private thoughts:

_It's been hard for me, all this time, wondering what could have been between us. I always imagined that we'd have a couple of kids running around the yard. You looking beautiful as ever; radiant and pregnant. Me with a potbelly and a smile. Us, happy and healthy._

_I shouldn't be thinking things like that. I shouldn't be writing things like this. What we had is gone. We both made sure of that. I guess I've never really stopped loving you. I never stopped caring. Honestly, I've always loved you and probably always will. I'm just sad tha…_

Before Rick could continue with his thoughts, finish writing the letter, or discard it like the others, he heard a horn blaring out the front of his house; he knew it was his partner, Shane, who was late as usual, there to pick him up. He dropped the pen, picked up his hat and made his way quickly towards the door.

xXxXx

The bright light from Rick's kitchen disoriented Jesus a little as he entered from the darkness outside. He saw the box sitting on the table and the notepad next to it; he glanced quickly, and upon seeing the note addressed to Michonne, tore it from the pad, folded it and placed it in the box. He left the light on for Rick, exited from the same door, and locked the house again.

…..

Michonne and Sasha were still sitting out on the former's front porch when Jesus showed up, lugging a brown cardboard box with him.

"That better be more wine," said Sasha as he made his way up the steps.

"Unfortunately, it's not," he laughed. "A box of things belonging to Michonne, actually."

The woman in question gave him an odd stare.

"From Deputy Rick Grimes," Jesus explained. "A bunch of stuff he probably should've thrown away years ago."

Jesus plopped it down on the small table; Michonne looked dubiously at it.

"Well, you gonna open it?" asked Sasha.

Michonne sighed, "It's probably just some books I left there."

"Let's find out then," said Jesus.

Michonne rolled her eyes at her friends and then opened the box. She saw something that looked like her beloved cat sculpture, before seeing that there was a piece of paper. She took the note out, unfolded it and began to read.

…..

“I think we’re gonna need more wine,” said Michonne as she folded the letter and gripped it tight in her slender hand.

“What did the note say?” asked Sasha, looking at the crumpled paper and then back at her friends eyes that were now glazed over. Michonne fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

“Nothing,” she lied, blinking rapidly a few times. “I’m just being…”

“Sentimental?” Jesus asked as Michonne nodded her head.

“Yeah,” she replied. “ _Sentimental_. I mean, will you look at this stuff.”

She reached into the box and pulled out her beloved sculpture. Smiling, Michonne ran her hand over the bright, patchy colors.

“I got this at a car boot sale after Rick and I moved in together,” she explained. “We were looking for some things for the house that would, I don’t know, add my flair to it, I guess. Anyways, I found this and Rick hated it!”

“I can see why,” Jesus chimed in. “It’s hideous.”

“Hey!” said Michonne as she shoved him playfully. “This is too damn gorgeous. Anyways, I loved it and he hated it, but we kept it because it was actually the first thing we disagreed on but put our differences aside for.”

She went quiet while the bright smile faded slowly from her face as she thought about their relationship. As she thought about how good they were together; how they could see past all of the bad things in life and focus on one another.

“Well, I like it,” said Sasha as she took the cat from her friends grasp after noticing the change in her demeanour. “What else have you got there?”

“Hmmm. Some of this stuff looks like his, not mine,” she held up a brown t-shirt. “Yep. That’s definitely Rick’s…”

xXxXx

The moon was in another position in the sky than it was at the start of the evening by the time the friends were ready to go their separate ways. Sasha helped Michonne clear the wine glasses away, while Jesus took out the trash. The sound of a horn alerted Sasha and let her know her ride had arrived. She bid her friends goodnight with hugs and left. Jesus debated on whether or not he should walk off the alcohol or get a cab; he decided on the former. Michonne walked him to the door and hugged her friend goodnight.

“Thanks again for all the help today,” she proffered.

“Don’t mention it. I didn’t mind at all,” Jesus replied.

“Hey,” said Michonne. “Can I get Rick’s number from you?”

Jesus gave her an odd look; he raised an eyebrow in her direction.

“Mich, are you sure?” he queried. “You’re a little tipsy and I wouldn’t want you to do or say something you’re going to regret later.”

“That’s why I love you,” she offered as she swayed a little, unsteady on her feet from the wine she had consumed. “But there are a few things he sent over that aren’t mine.”

“I can take them for you…”

“ _Dude_. It isn’t fair on you to be the go-between,” she explained. “Besides, we’re adults; I’m sure we can manage seeing one another again.”

Jesus nodded his head, “All right, then.”

He retrieved his phone and searched his contacts; finding Rick’s name and number, Jesus sent the details to Michonne’s phone. A small beep sounded when the message had come through; she glanced at her display screen and gave her friend a smile.

“Thank you,” she said. “For everything.”

…..

Even if she had had a big night out, or a quiet one at home, Michonne always went through her nightly regimen. After washing up, applying her favorite lotion, wrapping her hair, and brushing her teeth, she made her way to bed. Pulling back the covers, Michonne settled in and then checked her phone. Jesus had sent a text to let her know he made it home safely; Sasha sent her a silly selfie. Michonne smiled and then looked at the message that contained Rick’s contact details. She then saved said details to her phone.

After a moment, she realized she had been staring at her screen; the name _Rick Grimes_ burned into her vision. Blinking a few times before biting her bottom lip, Michonne contemplated sending a text. Feeling brave from the alcohol, she clicked on his name and opened a blank message. Taking a deep breath, she typed a few lines:

_Hi Rick. It’s Michonne. Jesus gave me your number. Did you want to meet-up sometime?_

After exhaling, she hit the _send_ button.

….

“Here,” said Shane as he handed the coffee over to his partner; Rick did not look at him, engrossed in something on his phone. “Rick?”

“Sorry,” said Rick as he took the beverage from his friend. “Just a message I wasn’t expectin’.”

“Oh yeah? Whose it from?”

“Michonne,” he said softly; taking care with how her name rolled off of his tongue.

“Michonne?” asked Shane incredulously. “She’s back, uh? What does that bitch want?”

“ _Don’t_ ,” warned Rick as he placed his phone back in his pocket; a loud sigh escaped his mouth.

“Well I sure a shit hope you didn’t reply to her,” said Shane as he placed his coffee into the cup holder and started the squad car. Rick shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Mind your business. Don’t worry ‘bout me,” said Rick, knowing that his friend’s advice was for naught since he had already sent a response to Michonne.

…..

The sound of her device vibrating against the wooden top of the night stand caught Michonne’s attention as she rolled over in the darkened room. Squinting, with one eye closed, she glanced at the display; she had received a reply from Rick. A sudden fluttering in her stomach occurred as a smile spread across her face. She opened the massage that read:

_Hey. Yeah. I’d like that._

 

 

 


End file.
